


Scarred for Life

by WriterOfWorlds



Category: Final Fantasy I
Genre: Blindfolds, Dawn of souls canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, OC/OC - Freeform, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfWorlds/pseuds/WriterOfWorlds
Summary: When Keme goes off by himself to confront the supposed King of the Western Keep, things took a frightening turn when the King reveals himself to be Astos. OC x OC slash, rape, strong language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ohey it's been a while huh?
> 
> I felt that it's time to return, plus cross post my fics on fanfiction to here!
> 
> Anyway, this is one fic I am proud of the most. Hope you like!

The Western Keep.

It had been in ruins for, quite possibly, years. Only one person resided in this abandoned and crumbling castle: a King, who claimed that Astos had stolen his crown. Although the Warriors of Light were obliged to help him, one of them had suspected that something was up; the King had what they needed—the Crystal Eye—and he'd offered that if they find the crown, he would reward them with the Eye. It was too convenient that he had it in his possession.  
_________  
Keme the Thief ran into the entrance of the Western Keep, determined to prove to his allies that all of this was a ruse. Even though he voiced his suspicions to his companions, none of them believed him—not even Drusus, his best friend. Even _he_ brushed the Thief's warnings aside, saying that there could be a lead to help the sleeping prince in Elfeim. When the four managed to defeat the Piscodemons and received the crown, Keme had had enough. Without telling the others where he was going, Keme ran back to the Western Keep by himself to confront the King.

The eighteen-year-old Thief had his knife in his hand, in case it was indeed a trap and he was ambushed. As he walked down the halls of the castle, he could hear his heart beating and his own breathing filled the air. With every step he took, he glanced around at his surroundings to check for any enemies lying in wait.

But so far, he'd seen none.

As he ran around the corner, he heard a faint, deep voice coming from nearby. Keme stopped in his tracks, concentrating hard on listening to the voice. Recognizing it as the King of the Western Keep, he pressed his ear to the wall.

"Those fools…" the Thief heard the King laugh. "Once they bring me the crown, I will murder some of them, then keep the others for my personal needs. They'll never see that the King is actually me, Astos!"

Keme's eyes widened when he heard this. It was indeed a trap, all right. "That son of a—" He growled under his breath as he balled his hands. "I was right all along."

He turned to run down the hallway. "I have to let the others know that this 'King' is a pho—"

"Well, well, well…"

Keme froze when he heard a voice behind him. He quickly turned, and was face-to-face with the King himself. The old man had a large, sinister grin on his face as he stared right back at the Thief with red eyes.

Keme reacted by jumping back, his knife raised. "Astos!"

The King smirked, and a light shone on him, nearly blinding Keme. Once the light died down, a hideous monster was in his place: Astos. "You thought you could rat me out?" he growled.

Keme let out a battle yell as he lunged at Astos, his knife raised. Right before the knife met Astos' green skin, Astos sidestepped. Before Keme had time to react, Astos hit him on the back of the head with his large hand. The Thief cried out in pain before he landed on the hard stone floor, bumping his head upon impact. Blackness crept in from the corner of his eyes, and he thought, _Shouldn't have come here by myself…_

Darkness then took him.  
__________  
Keme had no idea how long he was out cold. When he slowly opened his eyes, he only saw a blur of grey. After blinking his eyes a few times, he was met with a stony ceiling above him.

"Ugh…" he groaned, his head still throbbing from the blow Astos gave him. He tried to rub his head to ease the pain, but it was then that he realized that was impossible.

Ropes bound his arms behind his back tightly, the rough cords biting into his skin. His legs were tied above and below his knees with more rope. He then realized that he was lying down on a queen-sized blue bed.

Panic set in, and he writhed against the ropes in an attempt to break free. However, the more he struggled, the tighter the bonds became. His wrists turned bright red as he struggled, making the Thief grunt in pain. After a few minutes of struggling, he stilled to catch his breath. No matter how hard he fought, the ropes remained intact.

Realizing it was no use, he glanced around at his surroundings. The moment he saw what surrounded him, a shiver ran down his spine.

There were chains hanging from the stone walls; many of them held human skeletons which were suspended by their wrists. The sounds of liquid dripping from the ceiling echoed around him, and the area reeked of blood and human waste. Stone stairs that led to a cell door were in front of him.

He was trapped in a dungeon.

Though there was one thing that bothered him: why was there a _bed_ in this dungeon?

As he was pondering that thought, he heard a cell door opening. Footsteps came down the stairs, and his head snapped up at the sound. It was then that Astos entered the room with a large grin on his face upon seeing his captive awake.

"Awake, huh?" Astos mocked.

Keme growled as he squirmed against the ropes. "Astos! What do you want with me?!"

Astos chuckled as he approached the bound Thief. "Oh, settle down. We haven't even started our fun yet."

Keme glared at his captor, though at the back of his mind, he was worried about what kind of 'fun' Astos had in store for him. Astos' evil grin didn't help ease his worry at all.

_What's he going to do?_

Astos' grin grew wider as he kneeled on the bed. "You look like a tasty treat, all tied up like that. I just want to eat you up." He laughed as he licked his lips; his eyes roved up and down the bound Thief.

"Wh-what do you mean?!" Keme demanded, his glare intense.

Suddenly, Astos grabbed Keme's green shorts, shocking the Thief.

"What the—HEY!" Keme cried out. Now knowing what Astos was planning to do with him, Keme attempted to scoot away from him, but was then pinned down by Astos.

"Get _off_ of me, you sick fuck!" Keme screamed, wriggling against Astos' body. However, Astos held him still, his eyes filled with lust. Keme gulped as he stared into Astos' eyes, knowing full well that the King of the Dark Elves was planning to sexually assault him.

"Now, now," Astos chuckled as he took hold of his shorts again. Keme was unable to fight back as the monster tore off his shorts and underwear. The Thief blushed in embarrassment, and attempted to ball himself up for modesty, but Astos held him still. "We're just gonna have some nice fun, whether you like it or not."

Before Keme could even say a word, he froze in shock as Astos grabbed his member and began to rub it. The feel of Astos' scaly and rough hands made Keme flinch. "A-ah! St-stop it! LET GO!" Keme yelled, trying to kick him off.

Astos laughed as he rubbed the Thief's member harder, being none too gentle. Keme cried out in pain as Astos dug his claws slightly into his member, small amounts of blood flowing down.

"Do you like it so far, my little sex slave?" Astos mocked as he licked the tip of the Thief's member. He groaned as he savored the taste of Keme, a smirk on his face.

Keme shuddered when the monster's warm tongue touched his tip. His whole body shook, but he kept a brave face. "Y-you wish, you sick fuck!" he screamed as he struggled again.

"Oh, hush now," Astos spoke, gripping Keme's member hard, eliciting a startled yelp from the helpless Thief. "We hadn't even started. Just relax."

As Astos continued to rub him inappropriately, Keme tried his hardest to hold back a moan. He wasn't going to give his rapist the satisfaction!

However, the longer Astos rubbed him, the urge to moan grew stronger, much to his dismay. Eventually, he let out a small moan, and Astos smirked.

"Enjoying it, are you?" Astos spoke in a low voice.

Keme said nothing. He wanted to kill this sick bastard for handling him this way, but in his current situation, there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop this. Eventually, Keme's face scrunched up as he felt the need to blow his load. Upon seeing this, Astos laughed as he rubbed the Thief's member harder.

"Come on," he mocked. "Just let it out. You can't hold it in forever."

"Urg…" Keme moaned, and before he knew it, cum sprayed everywhere on the bed and on both him and Astos. The King of the Dark Elves chuckled, taking a small amount of cum on Keme's leg with his finger.

"Look at all this…" he spoke as he licked the drop off of his finger, groaning in delight as he stared right into Keme's frightened blue eyes. "Seems like you haven't had your share...or were you saving it for someone special?"

"Sh-shut up!" Keme screamed. Before Astos could react, Keme lashed out and kicked him in the stomach. Astos doubled back briefly, but recovered and jumped on Keme's bound body again. With a snarl, he slapped Keme's face, leaving a few scratches thanks to his claws. The young Thief cried out in pain when the claws scratched his face, warm blood trickling down from the wounds.

"Now, that's not a nice way to treat your master," Astos growled as he pulled out a white cloth. "Now you'll pay for that."

He then tied the cloth around Keme's eyes, tying it tightly behind his head.

"What are you planning to do now, you fucking bastard?!" Keme cried as he squirmed against his bonds. The fact that he couldn't even see what his captor was doing frightened him more than it should have.

"Oh, you'll see…" Keme heard Astos hiss. Before he even knew it, he felt his tunic being torn off of him. Bound, blindfolded, and completely naked, he shivered from both fear and the cold.

He then felt his right nipple being bitten by sharp teeth, and he cried out in pain. "AGH! ST-STOP!"

He then heard Astos sigh before a hand clamped his mouth shut. "Shut up," Astos hissed in his ear; the monster's warm breath made Keme shudder. "Your screaming is arousing, but I'm getting tired of it. Just relax and enjoy it."

He then bit down hard, and Keme's pained screams were muffled by the hand holding his mouth. Tears formed in the Thief's eyes, but he kept them in check. He could feel the warm blood from the bite marks pouring down from his nipple, and he whimpered in pain.

After licking the blood off the bite marks, Astos chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're helpless," Astos mocked as he removed his hand from Keme's mouth.

"Y-you sick fu—MMMPH!" Before Keme could give Astos a piece of his mind, Astos shoved his hardened member in Keme's mouth. Upon tasting it and realizing what it was, he bit down hard. Astos cried out in pain, and he grabbed Keme by the hair, making the Thief wince.

"Suck, or else!" Astos growled. The Thief froze, knowing that if he didn't obey, he'd face severe consequences.

With a muffled whimper, Keme sucked the King of the Dark Elves' member, shutting his eyes in disgust upon tasting the pre-cum. He felt Astos deepthroating him, causing the helpless Thief to gag from both the taste and being choked.

"Aaah...so...good…" Astos moaned as he felt Keme's tongue circling around his tip.

Keme wanted to cry. If only he had the strength of a Hill Gigas, he would've broken free from his bonds and kill this sick bastard for what he was doing to him. Thoughts of maiming and torturing Astos appeared in his head as his mouth was being raped.

That was when Astos filled his mouth with his seed without warning. Keme gagged as Astos removed his member from his mouth, and Keme nearly choked on the cum. He turned his head to the side as he spat out some of the bitter taste, coughing and gagging as he fought to recover.

"Pl-please...no more…" Keme whimpered once he finally got a chance to breathe.

He had the feeling that Astos was smirking down at him. "We're not even done yet…"

Before Keme knew it, he was suddenly flipped over on his stomach. He froze, realizing what his captor was going to do to him next.

"Now for the main course," Astos laughed.

Suddenly, Keme felt Astos ram inside him, and he screamed in pain. Astos moaned loudly as he ripped the Thief apart from the inside, enjoying every second of raping him. He rammed farther into his victim, eliciting another scream of pain from Keme.

Keme felt the tears coming out of his eyes, staining the blindfold that had stolen his sight. He let out a heart-wrenching sob as he was being severely violated by a larger being that wasn't human. As Astos continued to drive deeper into him, Keme felt he was being torn apart from the inside. He then felt blood flowing down from the area, and he whimpered. He didn't want this. He didn't ask for this. What had he done in his life that the Gods decided to give him this treatment as karma?

Before he could ponder any of this further, he felt Astos filling him, and he yelled out in pain. Once Astos had finished, the King of the Dark Elves removed himself from inside Keme.

"Pl-please…" Keme begged, tears continuing to stain the blindfold as he shook in fright. "L-let me go...I promise I won't tell anyone! Just let me go! PLEASE!"

He strained against the ropes binding him. He felt so pathetic and weak, begging his own captor to release him. Whenever he had to face danger, he always kept a brave and strong face. Not this time, however. He whimpered as he felt Astos' heavy body on his again.

"Why would I let such a cute sex slave like you go?" Astos hissed as he stroked Keme's cheek. "As long as you're here, I get to do whatever I want with you, whether you like it or not. You will forever be my sex toy."

Keme sobbed loudly as he struggled weakly against the ropes. In his mind, he begged the Gods to end him here and now, so he wouldn't have to live in this nightmare for the rest of his life.

Then, he heard a choked pain from Astos, and the heavy weight was lifted off of Keme. He then heard a grunt from Astos, which was followed by the sounds of more fighting.

"YOU!" Keme heard Astos cry out. "What are you—"

A cry of pain from Astos was heard, and he heard a low growl from his enemy's attacker. More fighting and pained yells were heard until a thud echoed throughout the dungeon.

"LEAVE. HIM. _ALONE,_ " a deep voice growled before Keme heard a sickening crack, then a thud. After that, the dungeon fell deathly silent.

Keme froze when he heard footsteps coming closer to him. However, he felt gentler hands touching the back of his head, and he relaxed. Astos' hands were rough; always all over him and causing a few scratches. Keme felt a wave of relief flow through him as his rescuer took hold of the knot of the blindfold.

"My Gods, Keme...what did he do to you?" the voice asked as Keme felt the blindfold loosening.

Keme's heart jumped, recognizing the voice—he'd know that voice _anywhere._ Once the blindfold was removed, his blue eyes met brown eyes.

"...Drusus...you...you came for me…" Keme whispered, though upon seeing bruises on the Monk's body, worry replaced relief in his eyes.

Drusus turned Keme around and quickly freed him from the ropes, and the Thief sighed in relief as he felt the circulation in his wrists flowing again.

"Keme…" Drusus whispered, the guilt in his voice apparent. "I'm so sorry. I should've made his death slow and painful for what he's done to you…"

Keme slowly sat up from the bed, shaking from what he had gone through. "Drus...I…" When he tried to get off the bed, Keme nearly fell over from exhaustion. Drusus caught him, holding the Thief protectively.

"I got you Keme," Drusus whispered in Keme's ear. "It's over now."

Keme held him close, as if he was afraid of being alone after what he had gone through. His tears landed on Drusus' bare chest as the Monk hushed him gently, and trailed his fingers through the Thief's blond hair.

"Drus...thank you," Keme whispered, burying his face in Drusus' chest.

Drusus said nothing, still holding the traumatized Thief close to him. Keme's shaking and sobbing broke the Monk's heart. He wished that he'd realized sooner that Keme had gone missing, and if he had, his friend wouldn't be scarred for life from his captivity and rape. Briefly looking at the lifeless body of Astos, he then looked down at the Thief in his arms.

"C'mon," Drusus spoke, "Let's get out of here."

Keme looked up at his savior and nodded, tears still streaming down his face. Drusus then picked him up bridal style and ran out of the dungeon. Keme clutched Drusus' purple vest tightly as he was carried out of the place he considered a nightmare. Hearing Drusus' heartbeat made him feel safe and protected.  
___________  
_A few days later…_

_"AAAH! STOP! PLEASE!" Keme screamed as he struggled against the ropes. On top of him was Astos, a sickening grin on his face, and his lust-filled eyes frightened him._

_"Oh, be quiet," Astos growled as he ripped off the Thief's clothes, leaving him completely naked and vulnerable. "We're just gonna have a good time."_

_Astos then turned Keme on his stomach. The frightened Thief sobbed, knowing what his captor was going to do to him. Knowing there was no way out of this, he started to scream for the one who had rescued him before._

_"DRUSUS! HELP ME!" Keme screamed as loud as he could, hoping to the Gods that his best friend could hear him and rescue him from this sick bastard._

_"Calling for your little Monk friend? Well, let me tell you a secret," Astos mocked as he grabbed Keme by the hair, making him cry out in pain. Lifting his head up, Astos whispered into Keme's ear, "He's dead. He's not here to save you. You will be mine forever."_

_Keme's eyes widened before he broke down sobbing, now realizing that there was no one to save him. He would be Astos' sex slave for the rest of his life, and there was nothing he could do to get out of this situation._

_He then felt Astos slamming inside him, and Keme screamed in pain and in fright, tears rolling down his face as he was being torn from the inside out…_  
______________  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Keme quickly sat up, cold sweat dripping down his face. His heart was racing from fear, and heavy breaths escaped him. When the distortion disappeared from his vision, he glanced around, recognizing the wooden walls. He was in an Inn, not in the dungeon where he was mercilessly raped and tortured. It was all just a nightmare.

However, the memories from the rape that happened a few days ago surfaced in his mind; the pain he endured was still fresh in his memories, and he shook in fear. Curling up into a ball, he weeped silently as the memories from the trauma flashed before his eyes.

Upon feeling a hand on his shoulder, the Thief jumped. He turned to face the person whom the hand belonged to.

"Keme?" Drusus asked, concern apparent in both his voice and in his eyes. The sight of an alive and well Drusus made Keme jump out of his bed to envelope his friend in an embrace.

Drusus was startled when the Thief hugged him all of a sudden, but he then returned the hug. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Keme couldn't even hide the fear in his voice as he stuttered, "D-Drus...I-I had that nightmare. Th-that nightmare where I-I was raped and y-you were dead…"

Guilt filled Drusus' heart when Keme admitted this. He now wished that he hadn't dawdled when he looked for Keme that day. If he had come sooner, Keme wouldn't be a crying and scared mess now. When he felt the Thief shaking, the Monk hushed him gently as he caressed his hair. "Keme...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop that bastard from harming you. I should've...I could've…"

"Drus…" Keme whispered, holding the Monk tighter, tears still streaming down his face.

"Keme," Drusus spoke in a serious tone as he looked down at Keme. "I promise I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again. I let it happen once, I won't let it happen again. I'll always be there to protect you, even if I have to give up my own life—"

Upon hearing those words come out of Drusus' mouth, Keme cut him off. "Don't say that! Please...don't leave me alone, Drus. Wh-what would I do without you? How would I live with myself if you die protecting me?"

Drusus stayed silent, registering the words his friend had said. He frowned as Keme sniffled, and his body continued to shake. Of course, if the situation called for it, Drusus wouldn't hesitate to give his own life up just to make sure that Keme was safe and unharmed. However, he realized that Keme needed him after what he had gone though.

As he held his best friend close, he heard Keme whisper to him, "P-promise me you won't leave me."

Drusus smiled slightly. Even though protecting Keme and staying alive would be a difficult task, Drusus would never break a promise...especially one made to the one he cared for the most.

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is more than welcomed!


End file.
